Stuck On You
by etymology
Summary: I thought I'd drop you easily. But that was not to be. You burrowed like a summer tick. So you invade my sleep and confuse my dreams. Turn my nights to sleepless itch. Stuck on you 'till the end of time. [Troyella Oneshot]


Stuck On You

By: Whoax3

------------------------

I blinked at the sight in front of me. There she was, pinned up against the wall. Him, of all people, she chose him. I felt sick to my stomach as he closed the gap between them. I had to leave. I had to get out of there. I felt myself start to panic as she glanced over at me. I had to leave, now.

I pushed through the different people, my blue eyes scanning over all of them. I was looking for someone, her. I knew she wouldn't be there, but it couldn't hurt to try. The tears sprung to my eyes in realization. I broke into a run. Everything around me felt silent as I ran, weaving my way in and out of students.

"Troy?" The name broke through my silence. It echoed in my mind. I didn't stop running, though. Chad would be able to catch up anyways.

I ran up the stairs to our spot. I knew she wouldn't be there still. I now felt the wave of emotion. She was gone. She was someone else's. Some other guy was now able to run his hand through her brown curls. Or feel her soft pink lips on his. Someone else got to breath in her strawberry scent.

I collapsed onto the ground. A waterfall cascaded down my red cheeks. I couldn't believe I let this happen. How could I break-up with her? She did nothing. Absolutely nothing wrong. I let the perfect girl slip right through my fingers. But now it's too late, she found someone else.

Someone else who sings, dances, and acts too. Ryan Evans. I should have seen this coming. Of course she would find someone else. She's beautiful, smart, funny, caring, sweet, and innocent. Gabriella Montez is perfect. And I, Troy Bolton, just lost her to someone else.

-

She's everywhere. As I lay in my bed, her voice echoes. I can hear her laugh. My head whips to where the beautiful noise comes from. But it's gone. I can't take this torture. I need her. This isn't fair. I know she's not going through this. Why can't I be more like her? Why can't I find someone new?

I felt pure pain shock me as the image of her and Ryan pops into my mind. I open my eyes, hoping it would go away. But the sounds of her come back. I suddenly can smell strawberries. I close my eyes once again. I feel the tears leak out. I've been holding them in since earlier. I grab my pillow, shoving it in my face. Maybe if I suffocate myself this unbearable pain will leave. Maybe. But I don't think I can do that. I'll chicken out, like I always do.

I chickened out with Gabriella. I was so scared of her breaking up with me that I left her. I was so scared that she would stop loving me. Mostly, I was scared that I would her. I need her, more than anyone will ever know.

-

Twenty-four days, three hours, forty-six minutes, and twenty-three seconds since that day. Yes, I've been counting. I make sure to record every look or form of contact she has made with me. That day she walked up to our spot and found me on the ground crying. But I couldn't take it, her being there. I pushed her away after she tried to help. I've regretted that day since.

Everyday, I've had to see them together. I can't get over her. I'm stuck on her.

Now, I'm leaning against the lockers, watching her. She looks upset. It's Ryan. He's saying something. I see a tear slip out of her eye. She swiped it away before Ryan would notice though. She shook her head. Ryan ran his fingers through his short hair.

Gabriella turned her back to him as she started her walk down the hallway. I could see more tears now. My heart broke for her. I couldn't help but wonder if she had cried when I had left her. This was my chance. I know where she's going. It's perfect.

I felt like everyone wanted to get in the way of my happiness today. I had to push my way through everyone as Gabriella ran off. I glanced back to where Ryan was, but he was already gone. I sighed.

"Excuse me." I repeated until people decided to finally let me through to her. I ran to her. I was excited. I smiled slightly. She stopped running and glanced over her shoulder at me. My smile quickly faded when I saw her distressed face.

"Gabriella." I called to her quickly. She turned and began running again. I chased after her. I saw her run down the staircase. I stopped dead in my tracks. There she was, her make-up smeared and her cheeks red. She looked up at me with a hint of a smile. She has never looked so beautiful.

"Gabs." I breathed and bent down next to her. She bit her lip as our eyes locked. I finally engulfed her in a hug. She melted into me, and the feeling was great. I took in her scent. It was still the same strawberry I loved so much. I kissed her forehead while her tears stained my shirt.

I felt her body tremble as the tears subsided. I kissed the top of her head, running my hand through her curly brown locks. This is better than my fantasies, because it's real. I finally have her back.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear. I felt her body shiver. Knowing the effect I have on her is great.

"Troy." Gabriella looked up at me. I wiped a stray tear away with my thumb. I kissed the top of her nose and she smiled. God, I love her smile. Here I go. This is a lot harder then I thought it would be. She knows I have something to say. I tuck some hair behind her ear, stalling.

"I-I…Will you marry me?" I accidentally blurt out. That is not what I meant to say. Shit, I just messed up again. "I love you." I now stutter. I seem more tears come and she buried her head into my chest. What's her answer? I need her answer.

We sit in silence for the longest time. Occasionally a sniffle is heard from her. I rubbed gentle circles on her back. "I love you." I finally whispered.

"Yes."

_The End._


End file.
